


Suburban Hell AU, Marvel

by Rose39



Series: Marvel Ships [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Suburban AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: Suburban Hell AU: All the Avengers live on the same block together, no super heroes or villains, no madmen out to destroy the world, just backyard barbecues and community haunted houses.





	1. Sam/T'challa(1?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to adapt all(2) of the Suburban Hell AU stories into its own thing.
> 
> The catch: This 100% request run.
> 
> If you want more updates, request.
> 
> Any paring within my usual limitations.
> 
> Unless a chapter is marked (?) it has nothing to do with another chapter.
> 
> Please please please request! Leave it in the comments! Send it to my tumblr! I don't care where you send it as long as you do! I'm moderating comments, so if you want to remain anonymous just say so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a Request for Anonymous on Tumblr.

Sam's cleaning up his yard some when he sees a moving truck across the street.

An older woman and a teenage girl are directing the movers.

"Um, hi, I'm Sam, I live across the street," he introduces himself.

"I am Romanda, this is my daughter Shuri," the older woman introduces with a handshake.

The teen throws him a peace.

A man around his age walks out of the moving truck with 6 boxes piled high, "Are you forgetting someone, mama?"

"How could I forget you T'challa?" Romanda laughs.

"You never shut up," Shuri smirks.

He takes the boxes inside before offering a hand, "I am T'challa, Romanda's son, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sam," T'challa shakes his hand firmly, a warm smile on his face.

"Uh, some friends of mine from around the block are getting together tomorrow night for a barbecue, if you three want to join us?" Sam can't stop himself from offering.

"“Friends of yours”? As in a bunch of old men? Count me out," Shuri denies, but her mother elbows her.

"We would love to come, Sam," Romanda agrees.  
~~~  
Sam's grilling when T'challa waves at him over the fence.

"Incoming," Tony jokes.

"It looks like the whole neighborhood is here," Romanda comments as Peter opens the gate for them.

"Pretty much, now that the three of you are here," Natasha chirps.  
~~~  
Most of the neighborhood is gathered around T'challa as he tells stories about Wakanda, and his childhood there, minus Shuri, Wanda and Peter, who are under the tree watching videos on Shuri's phone.

Sam tries to focus on cooking when Steve comes and puts a hand on his back.

"Something on your mind, Sam?" He hums.

"Nothing.." Sam shakes it off.  
~~~  
"Thanks for coming, guys, the others really liked you," Sam smiles as everyone starts to head home.

"Thank you for inviting us, perhaps next time we could do it at our house," T'challa shakes his hand.

"Sure thing."  
~~~  
T'challa invited everyone to their house a week later, and...damn.

Sam is amazed that a house with the same floor plan as his could look so much better...

They even have a pool table.

"I hope you don't think I did this to upstage you.." T'challa places a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Not at all.." Sam shrugs it off.  
~~~  
A few months go by, not a lot happens, besides Sam looking at his lawn, then across the street and wondering if Romanda is some sort of nature witch...

Then October rolls around.

Every year Sam and Steve do a haunted walk through their backyards, mostly for Clint's kids and their friends, and most of the others pitch in.

This year Sam was told T'challa offered to do a haunted house at his place.

"We could still dress up and help out, Thor and Bucky are," Steve offers.

"...fine, sure," Sam sighs.

"There's something else wrong, isn't there, Sam?"

"Nah, just...lost my thunder, ya know?"  
~~~  
Sam is ready to jump and scare the kids coming around the corner...

Except it's not the kids he was expecting, but instead Peter and Shuri, and Peter ends up punching him in the face.

"Oh shit! Mr. Wilson! I'm so sorry!" Peter helps him up.

"Nice hit, kid.." Sam huffs.

After his nose starts bleeding he sighs, giving up.

"You're going home already?" Shuri whines.

"Yeah, you guys have this covered.." Sam shrugs.

"But my brother did this for you," the teen girl whines.

"What?"

"S-so you wouldn't have to do it all!" T'challa wraps an arm around his sister's shoulders, "But I understand, you need to take care of that, go ahead."  
~~~  
Once Sam gets home from his mom's after Thanksgiving on the first of December he's surprised to see the house across the street.

The halls are sufficiently decked, that's for sure.

"Welcome home, Sam!" T'challa greets, hanging another wreath on the garage.

"Thanks... You know, Santa called, he's wondering where half his workshop went," Sam jokes.

"I heard so many people aren't decorating, and that a few people around the neighborhood, m-mostly the kids...are really upset, so...I went a little overboard," T'challa smiles.

"Yeah, it's a real bummer so few people decorate anymore, I love the Christmas lights," Sam nods.

"I......had no idea!" T'challa hums.

"Brother! Phone for you!" Shuri calls out the window.

"Pardon me," T'challa makes his way inside.  
~~~  
Sam decides to try and match T'challa's lights, and is actually pretty proud of his work.

Until the night after he finishes.

T'challa is dressed as Santa, giving out candy canes.

"Really?"

"Clint asked..." T'challa explains.

"Do I have to be an elf?" Shuri complains.  
~~~  
New Years Eve...

Sam is getting back from a grocery run before the stores close early, when he bumps into Shuri.

"Hey, your brother doing something big for tonight too? Trying to blow my beers with Steve and Bucky out of the water?" He jokes.

"You are incredibly dense, Sam," Shuri rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"T'challa isn't doing all of this to upstage you."

"I know I was-"

"He's doing it for you," Shuri rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"He's been trying to impress you since we got here! You're just so thick in the head, it's almost pathetic," Shuri admits.

"Impress me?"

"How slow are you? My brother likes you, dummy."


	2. Loki/Stephen(1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a Request for Anonymous on Tumblr

Loki has been living with his brother for a few months, looking for a job to get back on his feet, and Thor hasn't minded in the least.

Loki finally got one, as a barista, not very glamorous, but acceptable...

As he gets there for his first day he lays eyes on another man in the same uniform as him.

"Oh, hi, I'm Stephen," the other man greets.

"Loki."

"It's my first day."

"Likewise."  
~~~  
For his "first day" Stephen has been getting everything down on practically his first try.

Loki on the other hand...

"Shit!" The young man curses as he accidentally spills scolding hot coffee on his hand.

He feels so distracted, yet he can't put a finger on why...

"Oh, ow, let's run that under some cold water," Stephen grabs his wrist gently to lead him to the sink.

Loki glares, but complies.  
~~~  
Loki slams the door to his brother's home, exasperated.

"Brother, you will not believe my first day of work! There wa-what are you doing here?!" Loki spots Stephen on his couch, speaking with his brother.

"Ah! You have met our new neighbor, Stephen already!" Thor cheers.

"We work together," Stephen supplies.

"Neighbor?" Loki growls.

"Yes, he has just moved in next door," Thor nods.

"I...will be upstairs.." Loki spits.  
~~~  
One thing Loki has prided himself on after “falling from grace” so to speak, has been his revitalization of his brother's garden.

Thor never had much time to take care of it, making it a sad sight, but since the younger moved in it has been thriving again.

At least...he prided himself on it, until Stephen moved in.

While the Odinsons' yard was still beautiful it paled in comparison to Strange's.

"Oh! Hi Loki!" Stephen greeted as he saw his neighbor out taking care of his lawn too.

"Hello, Strange," Loki glares.  
~~~  
Loki's at work and Stephen is absent.

He's actually doing a decent job, even making friendly banter with another worker, Wanda.

"And then--"

Loki's story is cut short by Stephen Strange walking in, and completely ruining his mood.

"I know I'm late, I slept in," The older man explains.

The manager waves it off and points him to the back.

"Hi, Stephen! You're just in time, Loki was just telling the funniest story about his brother," Wanda chirps.

"Oh?"

"No...no...the moment is gone, perhaps I will finish another time," Loki denies.  
~~~  
Loki practically throws himself onto the couch next to his brother.

"Long day, brother?" Thor pats his head.

"Infuriating is a better word.." Loki sighs.

"Rude customers?"

"I hate my coworker."

"Stephen?" Thor frowns.

"Yes, Stephen, who else?" Loki rolls his eyes.

"He seems like a decent man, and I am unable to think of anything he's done to spite you out of my knowledge," Thor muses.

"His existence is a burden on my soul," the younger brother huffs.

"What's the greasy emo complaining about?" Tony asks, just letting himself in, as always.

"What brings you here, Stark?" Thor shrugs off the question.  
~~~  
Another day of work, and once again, Loki and Stephen show up at the same time.

"Hey, Loki! I brought you some bluelet seeds!" Stephen offers an envelope to Loki.

"Bl--what?" He frowns, looking over the envelope.

"I saw you looking at mine the other day and thought maybe you'd like some," Stephen smiles.

"That is...very kind of you...th-thank you," Loki clears his throat.


	3. Pepper/Tony(1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the amazing Pearlll09 over on Tumblr(Pearl09 on AO3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I loved writing it! I might even expand on it later! I'm sorry Rhody wasn't as big as intended, but the story kinda ran away.
> 
> As always thank you for your request(and the kind words, they really mean a lot)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tony and Rhody have been living together for a few years.  
> 2\. Harley and Peter are referred to as Tony's nephews, but it's more a term of affection, not family.  
> 3\. I just like throwing other Avengers into the world wherever I can ;)

Tony face down on his desk, arms behind his head.

"Hey, Ton--What in the world are you doing?" Rhody leans in the bedroom/office.

"Inventing! Close the door!" Tony huffs.

"I don't know the ins and outs of inventing, but I'm sure you're doing something wrong," Rhody muses, grabbing his roommate's shoulder, "Why don't we go get a bite or something, and then you can come back to your "inventing", okay?"

"Fine, but only because I know you'll drag me there by my legs if I say no."

"Good to know you've learned your lesson from the shower incident."  
~~~  
Tony is sketching as he walks out of the house, a rough drawing of what his latest idea should look like, and runs right into a woman headed the opposition direction, texting.

"You okay?" Tony asks, helping her up.

"I'm fine.." She brushes herself off, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I, miss..."

"Potts, Pepper Potts," she introduces herself.

"Tony Stark," he flashes a smile.

"I'm Rhody!" The other waves.

"I haven't seen you around, new in town?" Tony hums.

"Yeah, I just moved in," Pepper nods.

"Welcome, we should get headed.." Rhody is trying to get Tony moving before the inventor decides to find a way to get out of eating.

"We should, we were about to get something to eat--you know what? You should come with! We could show you the greatest restaurant in town!" Tony offers.

"I hate to impose! I'm just going to...go...home," the new woman denies.

"Hardly imposing! Come on! It'll be fun!"  
~~~  
Go to a greasy burger joint.

"So, Pepper, what do you do for work?" Tony asks while they wait for their food.

"I'm uh, I'm actually between jobs right now.." Pepper admits.

"Tony own an auto shop and works there with his nephews, they need a receptionist," Rhody mentions.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we do! I-I do! And if you're up for it, just until something better comes up," Tony agrees.

"Sure thing! That actually sounds pretty up my alley!" Pepper agrees.

"Great!" Tony cheers as their waiter, Scott shows up.  
~~~  
Tony shuts the front door after saying goodbye to their new neighbor, and busts a big smile.

"That was a good one, Rhode, offering her the receptionist job!" Tony cheers.

"I just didn't want her to be out of the job too long," Rhody laughs.

"Whatever," Tony rolls his eyes as he heads up stairs.  
~~~  
Monday morning and Tony shows up a little after opening at the auto shop.

"Peter, he's here before noon, I'm worried," Harley announces.

"Same... Tony, are you okay?" Peter calls.

"I got here early to tell you punks to be nice to the new receptionist, she's my next door neighbor and I'm going to hear about everything you two do when I'm not here," Tony crosses his arms.

"What? Us? Do something to a receptionist? You're insane, Tony!" Harley laughs.

"Sure.." Tony raises a brow.

The boys were the reason the last one quit, little pranks throughout the day made him loose it.  
~~~  
After a long day of work Tony follows Pepper out to see his car and an old junker that's up for sale are the only ones in the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Tony asks.

"I don't have one," Pepper shrugs.

"You...don't have a car?" Tony repeats.

"Yeah, it's fine I can walk," the woman waves it off.

"We live all the way across town!"

"I walked here, didn't I?" She crosses her arms.

"Let be drive you, it's the least I can do," Tony insists.

"Fine, but you have to let me by you dinner this time," Pepper agrees, walking to his rather nice car.

Tony stands dumbfounded for a moment, before catching up to her.


End file.
